


A Kiss To Make It Better

by ghostedMinds



Series: Nail Troubles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gen, M/M, hurt finger, i guess MuraHimu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro's nail starts to bleed and Murasakibara decides to take first-aid into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. Enjoy too.

Himuro and Murasakibara are quietly walking back to the dorms after making a run the convince store so Murasakibara could buy some snacks because as he put it, there weren’t enough to last him the night. Himuro begins to pick at his ring finger’s nail, something he doesn’t usually do but the finger has been bothering him all day and he’ll have to look at it when they get back to the dorms.

A noise of pain escapes his mouth when he picks at it wrong. The black haired teen shakes his hand a little out of habit but also to try to get rid of some of the pain. He stops walking to insect his finger and looking it over reveals that he did pick at it too much and that now he has a bleeding finger. Himuro frowns and looks down at it, mentally cursing his own stupidity.

“Muro-chin?” He looks up at the purple giant that’s looking back at him, who he now realizes has stopped walking when he did. “It’s nothing Atsushi. I just picked my nail too much and now it’s bleeding.”

Violet eyes continue to look levelly at the older boy but he’s aware that the giant is thinking something over, most likely. He opens his mouth and is about to say something but can’t say anything because his hand is grabbed by the younger teen and brought the giant’s mouth.

Murasakibara sticks Himuro’s bleeding finger in his mouth and lightly sucks and licks it, keeping his eyes on the hand he’s holding. Himuro is too stunned to react and can only watch the taller boy who has his finger in his mouth. 

After a minute, he removes the digit from his mouth and gives it a kiss, something the shorter teen has done when he’s injured himself. “There. It’s better. Let’s go Muro-chin.” Murasakibara begins to walk again as he pulls a Umaibo out of the bag he’s carrying, because Muro-chin said if he wanted to get snacks then he had to carry them, and bit into it to get rid of the bitter taste of Himuro’s blood.

Face slightly red, Himuro followed the taller teen to walk next to him. “Thank you Atsushi. That was very kind.” Murasakibara just grunted but the shorter could see the giant’s cheeks were also slightly red and a small, barely there smile was on his lips. He would properly disinfect his finger later but right now he was content with the giant’s first-aid treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and let me know what you think. If you want to request something for this ship or another or a fandom (like this one or Haikyuu) then go ahead and leave me a request here or on my[Tumblr ](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
